


Snow Day

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Jesse gives the Torrent Squad a snow day.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to thealluringsink for the star wars secret santa!!! merry christmas!!

“If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war”

Jesse grinned from beneath his helmet, shaping the pile of snow in his hands into a ball. “Aw, Kix, I’m not doin’ anything with it. Can’t I have a little fun?”

Kix put his hands on his hips. Jesse could feel his glare through his helmet. “Uh, huh. Famous last words from you.”

“What’s going on over here?” Tup asked, coming up behind Jesse.

Jesse turned to him, shielding the snowball from Kix. “Nothing. Just a little tactical maneuver!” He turned and threw the snowball at Kix, hitting him square in the chest.

Kix shouted obscenities at his brother, while Jesse tackled Tup, pulling him behind some crates. They both shucked off their helmets, Tup looking around wildly while Jesse grinned.

“What are you doing?” Tup hissed.

“Starting a war, and you’re on my side,” Jesse said. He peeked around the crates, then ducked back down. “It looks like Kix has conscripted Hardcase to his side. We’ll have to work together if we want to beat them.”

Tup gave him a small grin, scooping up some snow and forming it into a ball. “So what’s the plan?”

Jesse scooped up snow along with him, a wicked grin spreading over his face. “All out attack.” 

He jumped up and volleyed snowballs over their cover, hitting the crates where Kix and Hardcase had taken cover. Tup jumped up with him and threw his, hitting Kix in the face when he peeked over their cover. Jesse took that moment to sneak around the area, gathering up snowballs as he went, until he made it to Kix and Hardcase’s cover, pelting them both with them.

“Unfair!” Hardcase gasped. He chased after Jesse when he ran back to his side, tackling him onto the snow-covered ground. “Cheater!”

Jesse laughed and tried to escape Hardcase’s grip. “It’s a tactical maneuver!”

Tup and Kix continued to throw volleys of snowballs at each other while Jesse and Hardcase wrestled against the ground. Jesse swiped at the snow on the ground, hurriedly forming it into a ball, and tried to throw it in Hardcase’s direction, but missed. He swiped up more snow and was shaping it when he heard Tup gasp and he found the destination of his snowball.

Captain Rex stood in the middle of the battlefield, his arms crossed over his chest, snow dripping off his head, and with a displeased look on his face. Kix cleared his throat and tossed his snowball away while Hardcase dropped his and pointed to Jesse. Jesse dropped the snow he was holding and tried for a placating smile.

“Uh, hey Cap’n?”

Rex’s face morphed into a glare. “Explain yourselves, troopers.”

“Jesse started it,” Hardcase blurted. Jesse turned to glare at him. Talk about loyalty amongst brothers.

\---

Jesse grumbled as he tossed another shovelful of snow behind him. This was the _worst_. It was much more fun to throw the snow with your hands than with a shovel. Hardcase bumped into him, mumbling out an apology, then dumping the snow in Jesse’s cleared area.

“You’re supposed to dump it over there!” Jesse grumbled, pointing to their pile of snow they had created.

Hardcase rolled his eyes. “You can do the heavy lifting, since you were the one that started it.”

“Chop, chop, troopers!” Fives shouted from his perch on the crates. He bit into his ration bar, swinging his leg that was perched on the other. “We don’t have all day!”

The four of them grumbled about their babysitter, Kix shooting a glare to Jesse as he shoveled more snow. Jesse went back to work, starting a new pile, when Tup beckoned him close. He whispered in his older brother’s ear, pointing to the pile then to Fives, and a wicked grin spread over Jesse’s face again. He beckoned the rest of them over, sharing in Tup’s scheme.

“Hey, what’s the holdup?” Fives asked. The ARC trooper had yet to come down from his perch. “We have to get this cleared by nightfall.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Fives, we’ll get it finished,” Jesse began. “But you know what they say about all work and no play….” Then all four of them lobbed a snowball at Fives, knocking him down from his crates.

Rex sighed from the sidelines, watching as Fives sputtered as they pelted him with more snowballs. Echo came to stand beside his beleaguered captain, amused.

“What am I going to do with them?” Rex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Echo smiled, bending to scoop up the snow on the ground in front of him. “Well, we could always join in?” He handed a snowball to Rex, hefting his in his other and pointing to Fives.

Rex grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
